New Apartment
by SasShin
Summary: Tengah malam Naruto membawa Sasuke pergi? tanpa izin pula. Ke manakah Naruto membawa Sasuke pergi? Dan apa alasannya? Read n Review. NaruSasu fic. DLDR!


**New Apartemen**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**NaruSasu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning: Shou-ai**, typos, Naru!semeXSasu!uke, OOC, pendek, gaje, Dun laik dun red!,

**SasShin-Chan Present for Fu For Fujoshi B'day  
O-tanjoubi omedetou Imo-Chan^^**

**New Apartement**

**NaruSasu**

**Enjoy it!**

Suara dering _handphone_ menggema di sebuah kamar bercat biru. Tampak sesuatu bergerak-gerak pelan dibalik selimut berwarna putih dengan motif kipas. Suara deringan HP masih terus terdengar membuat sesuatu itu bergerak gelisah dan akhirnya menampakkan dirinya dari balik selimut tebal tersebut.

"Ekh...siapa orang gila yang menelponku pagi buta begini?" tanya sesuatu- seseorang itu sambil meraih _Blacberry Onyx_-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat kakinya. Mata hitamnya melirik layar HP dan mengeluh panjang saat melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Teme...aku ada dibawah!"

Belum juga benda elektronik itu sampai di telinganya,sebuah suara sopran itu menginterupsinya.

"Hah...?" tanpa mempedulikan _image_-nya lagi, keturunan Uchiha terkhir itu terbelalak.

"Cepatlah turun, aku kedinginan!" sahut suara itu lagi dengan nada manja. Sasuke memutar bola matanya menanggapi rengekan sang kekasih. Namun pemuda 17 tahun itu tetap saja menuruti perintah pemuda kekanak-kanakan itu. Begitu ia sampai di Balkon kamarnya, ia bisa melihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu, tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Pemuda penuh keceriaan itu melambai sambil mengencangkan jaket putih bergaris hijaunya.

"Kapan kau akan menjadi sedikit pintar, Dobe? Ini jam tiga pagi, tak seharusnya kau bertamu!" bentak Sasuke kesal agak menahan suaranya, walaupun merasa jengkel kepada kekasihnya itu tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membangunkan seisi rumah.

"Turunlah!" dengan entengnya pemuda bermata safir itu melabai, menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendengus sebal, memang harus sabar menghadapi bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Cepatlah, Teme!" bujuk Naruto tidak peduli dengan raut kekesalan yang jelas-jelas diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke.

Sambil menahan helaan nafas, pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu segera melompati balkon kamarnya.

"Teme,"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah bersiap menuruni tangga besi di samping tangga Balkonnya. Penuh tanda tanya ia menatap heran pada sang kekasih yang terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Lompat saja Teme. Aku akan menangkapmu!" kata si pirang yang kembali menambah urat kekesalan di kening Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau tertular kebodohanmu, Dobe!" sahut Sasuke sarkatis.

"Ayolah, Teme! Aku akan menangkapmu, kok. Jangan khawatir!" sergahnya cepat.

'_senyum lebarmu itu yang membuatku khawatir.' _Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Ya, hanya dalam hati. Toh ia menurut juga. "Awas kalau aku smapai patah tulang, Dobe!" ancam Sasuke tajam yang dibalas anggukan penuh semangat oleh pemuda satunya.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia selalu mau melakukan hal-hal yang selalu ia anggap gila jika bersama dengan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginan pemuda pirang itu. Awalnya ia memang akan menolak dengan keras, tapi entah kenapa ia akan kalah dan akhirnya malah dia yang akan sangat memang selalu membawa hal-hal aneh kepada dirinya semua pertanyaan itu langsung kandas begitu tubuh yang hanya sedikit lebih besar darinya itu kini berada di bawahnya, melindunginya dari kerasnya tanah yang dingin. Terasa empuk dan hangat. Belum lagi kedua tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya, membuat tuan muda Uchiha itu serasa tidur nyaman diatas kasur dan bergelung hangat di balik _bedcover_. Mata biru indah yang hanya berisi bayangan dirinya membuat Sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun.

"Aku menangkapmu, Teme-_chan_!" bisik Naruto lembut. Bibir merah milik Naruto pun meraup bibir mungil Sasuke ke dalam ciuman hangatnya. Hanya sebentarn karena Sasuke segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Ada tujuan apa kau datang ke sini, Dobe? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di tanah berumput itu.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang pujaan hati, Naruto malah ikut beranjak dan memeluk Sasuke hangat. Lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut.

"Tinggallah denganku, Sasuke!" bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Dobe?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang tersenyum begitu lembut untuknya.

"Sesuai janji _Tou-san_, ketika usiaku sudah 17 tahun aku akan dibelikan apartemen dan mulai tinggal sendiri." Jawab Naruto meski Sasuke tidak mengucapkan isi hatinya. Digenggamnya tangan putih itu. "Dan aku ingin kau ikut tinggal bersamaku!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya. Senyumnya mengembang meski hanya tipis namun masih terlihat jelas di mata biru Naruto.

"Kau mau kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan namun sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk segera menubruk tubuh pemuda yang disayanginya dan tertawa bahagia.

"Jangan ribut, bodoh. Semua orang nanti bangun!" hardik Sasuke. Meskipun demikian ia tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan kebahagiaanya.

"_Arigatou_, Teme! Aku semakin menyayangimu!" ucap Naruto kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku dan si Naruto-dobe berlari-lari kecil di jalan sepi ini. Jangan tanya kenapa pagi-pagi buta begini, aku mau diajak si Dobe ini berlari-lari menyusuri jalan sepi. Makhluk berisik bernama Naruto memang selalu memaksaku melakukan hal-hal aneh. Aku hanya bisa menurut ketika Naruto menarik tanganku dan mengatakan akan mengajakku ke apartemen barunya yang akan kami tinggali. Tentu saja aku mau, karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana tempat tinggalku itu.

"Kita samapai, 'Suke!"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap sebuah bangunan sederhana namun unik di depanku. Sebuah rumah kecil bercat orange cerah dan berpintu putih, di samping pintu itu terdapat dua buah jendela kaca yang besar menampakkan isi dalam rumah tersebut. Mungil, sederhana namun terlihat sangat nyaman dan bersih. Belum lagi banyak tanaman di halaman depannya, semakin membuatku menyukai apartemen mungil itu.

"Tidak besar sih, tapi kurasa cukup nyamanlah buat kita! Lagipula dulu kau bilang ingin apartemen yang tidak begitu besar, kan?" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku."_Ne,_bagaimana, Teme? Kau menyukainya?"

**End of Sasuke POV**

Sasuke tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, hanya mengangguk saja yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Boleh aku lihat dalamnya?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke dan membimbing pemuda itu memasuki apartemen sederhana milik mereka. Lagi-lagi pemuda penyuka warna gelap itu dibuat terkejut oleh tatanan apartemen yang sebentar lagi akan ia tempati itu. Apartemen yang terletak di pinggir kota itu hanya terdiri dari satu kamar dengan kamar mandi dalam yang lengkap, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan dapur. Barang-barang yang cukup dan dipercantik dengan kolam renang berair jernih di halaman belakang. Tak sabar rasanya Sasuke ingin menempati apartemen tersebut.

"Kalau nanti kau tidak suka dengan penataannya, kau bisa merubahnya sesuai keinginanmu," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Kembali Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita ke kamar, yuk!"

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke sebuah kamar yang berada di samping pintu dapur. Sebuah kamar bernuansa...biru dan orange?

"Aku memilih warna kesukaan kita berdua untuk kamar kita, biar kita betah dan semakin nyaman berada di sini," ucap si pirang di telinga Sasuke dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening pemuda raven itu. " kau suka?"

"Ini luar biasa, Naruto!" jawab Sasuke menatap dalam mata sang kekasih. "_Arigatou_,"

"Satu ciuman sepertinya cukup sebagai imbalan," kata Naruto menyeringai. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pemuda yang lahir pada bulan ke tujuh itu langsung memeluk kekasih pirangnya dan memberikan ciuman manis seperti permintaan Naruto bukan hanya sekali tetapi berkali-kali.

Saat disibukkan dengan bibir Naruto, mata kelamnya tak sengaja melihat koper milik Kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah tidur di sini?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari leher Naruto.

"Aa...Tadi malam aku sudah mulai tidur di sini, tapi aku kesepian makanya aku kerumahmu, Teme!" jawab Naruto sambil membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang _King size_ dengan _bedcover_ putih tulang itu. "Kemari, Teme! Tidurlah di sini!" Sasuke pun mengikuti perintah Naruto. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping naruto yang terus menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Lebih dekat lagi sini, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya dan memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang tiga bulan lebih tua darinya itu. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat Naruto yang sangat disukainya.

"Suke, hari ini aku bahagia sekali!" kata Naruto sambil menciumi rambut Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya mabuk karena aromanya.

"_Nande_?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto menatap lurus mata onix Sasuke yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Salah satu impianku tercapai," sahutnya dengan memainkan jari-jari panjangn ya di pipi putih Sasuke. Pemuda murah senyum itu tersenyum melihat kening sang kekasih berkerut dan wajah manis itu menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Impian untuk hidup bersama orang yang paling aku cintai,"

Kedua mata onix itu melebar sesaat mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. Detik berikutnya ia memejamkan matanya demi menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau Naruto tahu betapa bahagianya ia mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini, Teme!" lanjut Naruto. Meski ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun daari Sasuke, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa sang kekasih memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Dengan gemas pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"_Suki dayo_, Sasuke-_chan_," ucap Naruto kembali melafalkan kalimat yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke menyamankan diri dalam pelukkan hangat Naruto. "_Me too, _Dobe!"

"Sasuke," tegur Naruto sedikit manja.

"Iya... iya... aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum geli.

Beberapa saat ruangan kamar itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam yang menempel di dinding kamar itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke," panggil Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hn,"

"Kasur ini sangat empuk, kan?"

"Hn,"

"Kasur ini sangat hangat, kan?"

"Kau itu sebenarnya mau bicara apa sih, Dobe?" bentak Sasuke tak sabar dan mulai kesal dengan kata-kata Naruto yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya itu.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang pujaan hati, pemuda pecinta ramen itu memberikan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Cepat, Dobe!" Sasuke semakin tidak sabar.

"Seempuk-empuknya dan sehangat-hangatnya kasur ini tidak akan seempuk dan sehangat tubuh kamu, 'Suke!" goda Naruto sambil beringsut mendekati Sasuke.

"Dasar _hentai_!" triak Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai pemuda berkulit tan itu terjungkal dari kasur.

"Kau jahat sekali, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang baru saja bersentuhan mesra dengan lantai yang dingin.

"Aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke tidak menghiraukan rengekan Naruto dan malah kembali bergelung di balik selimut tanpa mempedulikan wajah cemberut kekasihnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu saat ini tengah bahagia. Bahagia karena seorang pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya 1 tahun yang lalu. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sesuatu yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Ia rela tidurnya terganggu dan menyelinap dari rumah hanya untuk pergi dengan sang kekasih. Tidak peduli dengan apapun. Tidak peduli saat keesokan harinya ia harus mendapat hukuman dari sang ayah karena pergi dari rumah saat malam hari tanpa izin. Tidak peduli saat ia harus membersihkan halaman rumahnya yang sangat luas. Tidak peduli apalagi ada Naruto, sang kekasih yang selalu setia membantunya. Ia yakin, hari-hari penuh warna baru akan dimulai. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke akan menghadapinya. Asalkan bersama Naruto, ia yakin, ia akan selalu mampu menjalani semuanya.

**OWARI**

**a/n: **Fuuuu, _Gomen_. Aku tahu ini gaje sekali! Fic yang tercipta di kala _Author_ tengah galau dan sepanjang hari mengurung diri di kamar. Sedang galau malah buat fic _romance_, gini nih jadinya!yah..._author_ udah buat, jadi tinggal baca saja,ya!^^*maksa*

_arigatou_

**SasShin**


End file.
